Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a wireless telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
The reliability of telecommunication and data communication services may be affected by multiple factors, such as geography and terrain, device features and capabilities, as well as network infrastructure and network coverage deployment. Thus, an operator of the wireless carrier network may monitor performance or perform analytic tests on the various network components of the wireless carrier network, as well as hardware and software components of user devices to generate key performance indicators (KPIs), device and application metrics, quality of experience (QoE) measurements, and/or so forth. Such performance data may be visually displayed on a dashboard application. The performance monitoring or analytic tests may be performed on a continuous or recurring basis to ensure that modifications and updates to components do not degrade the performance of the wireless carrier network.
However, due to the sheer volume of the test results that are generated, engineers and representatives working for the wireless carrier network may have difficulty navigating through the dashboard application to view the desired test results in an efficient manner. Furthermore, in the event that the performance data displayed by the dashboard application indicates a malfunction, a network engineer or device engineer of the wireless carrier network may have to use a different software or system to troubleshoot and fix the malfunction.